Tales of a Legend
by TbOnE32891
Summary: Do u remember Jack O'Lantern from Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy? I just thought that i could rewrite the past of this character plz give some reviews
1. Chapter 1

Tyler Manuel

Mrs. Phillips

English 9

11/10/2005

THE LEGEND IS BORN….

By Tyler Manuel

Many Legends were created at Eton School in London. People like the notorious Captain Hook and the World's famous secret agent, James Bond, came here and earned their fame here. This story is not about them. It is about a legend that was so terrible, that this club wished that they did not do this dreadful deed.

It was on October 30, 2005, a day before Halloween. A young boy was walking to school with his dog. The boy's name was Arthur Darling. He had lively features with green eyes, fair skin, and brown hair. His dog was a blanket white Jack Russell Terrier. As they strolled down the street; Arthur stopped to pet his dog, Zero. A shadow blocked the sunlight and Arthur looked up in the sky. A Bald Eagle flew over them and into the woods. He thought that it was strange to see one around here.

The School bell rang and out of the woods came a group of kids. The first person was known as Lionel. He has blond hair and blond eyes. He is the leader of the group. Next was Theodore, the black haired boy. He is Lionel's best friend. Cackling behind Theodore was a golden brown haired kid with deep black eyes named Alex. He tries to be like Lionel in every way. Then a boy with hair and eyes pitch as night strolled right out and his name is Nigel. After him was Antony with his bright orange colored hair. A guy with unnaturally black and white hair walked behind Alex and Nigel, talking to a kid with reddish brown hair. Their names are Oscar and Otto. Sidney followed them. He is an albino, and he has red eyes with glasses. Finally, The Underminer and Grayback ran out. The Underminer is a nickname and has orange reddish hair. Grayback has grayish hair and dull gray eyes.

Arthur was watching them walking into Eton. Lionel flashed him with a mean look. The late bell rang, and Arthur ran into homeroom. He got into his seat and the morning announcements came on. "Today is October 30, 2005, and there is only one announcement today," squealed the speaker, "The meeting for Club d'Animaux Incognito is tonight at 11:40." The school day went on. The last period bell rang and Arthur grabbed all his homework. He whistled for Zero and they both walked home. After a couple hours, Arthur started working on his homework.

It was 11:50 when he realized that he forgot his book at Eton. But he thought the school would be closed. Suddenly, he remembered that the new club was over at midnight and the school would have to be open for that. He called Zero and went back to the school. As soon it appeared in the night, Arthur and Zero ran inside to his locker. Lionel's voice boomed through the halls of Eton School. Zero whimpered. Arthur went to find where it came from. It was from the Library. Arthur and Zero crept slowly into the library. Lionel was with his usual buddies and they were sitting in a circle

"The meeting is adjourned, and DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT US OR THE CLUB," Lionel was saying. Arthur was behind a bookshelf to avoid contact with them. He leaned too far and the books fell. Zero started to bark. Everyone looked at Arthur. Lionel shouted to him, "COME HERE NOW!" Arthur turned to leave the library. Then he heard a growl behind him. A bear stood behind him and said, "You should of not came here." "I….I..came..t-t-o get my book," stuttered Arthur. Arthur was confused at first and thought, "Where in the world did the bear get here and why was it speaking in Theodore's voice?" It just hit him. He gasped. Theodore is the bear.

All the sudden, everyone has changed into an animal except for Lionel. He just stood there and snickered at him. Fur and Hair spouted everywhere. Claws and nails formed. Alex and Nigel both turned into a hyena and a panther. Oscar and Otto turned into a badger and an otter. The Underminer and Grayback transformed into a fox and a wolf. Sidney's glasses pushed back and turned into eyes. Arthur recognized him now. Sidney was the Bald Eagle that he saw earlier. Antony started to have stripes forming across his face and back over his bright orange hair. Zero whimpered. Arthur looked at Lionel. He pushed a button and a section of the floor opened. Flames flicked out of it, but they were not red. They were green. Lionel's features disappeared to reveal a lion.

Lionel told Theodore and Antony to grab Arthur and Zero. So they obeyed. Zero yelped when Antony grabbed him. Arthur was trying to break free of Theodore's clutches. While they were being dragged to the hole in the ground, Lionel was chanting something. He stopped and asked Arthur if he knew what it meant. He shook his head no. Lionel chuckled and said, "Arthur, you will become a animal and Zero shall be like a were dog." Arthur and Zero was held on up of the green flicking flames. The lion said, "RELEASE THEM!" Into the green light, Arthur and Zero fell.

Nearby a clock chimed for midnight. Lionel looked into the flames and gasped. Everyone tried to see what Lionel saw. They stared in awe. The Flames were turning into purple, red, yellow, and finally, it stayed at the orange color. Lionel whispered, "This is not supposed to happen!" A blanket white dog like ghost came out and everyone screamed. They all ran out of the school and into the wood. They were never to be found again. The ghost sat down in front of the hole. A green hand came out, and then the arm. Finally, the body was out. It was dressed in a green jacket and green pants. It also had purple shoes. In one hand, there is a purple hat. The one strange thing about this figure was that it had no head. It scrambled around the library and found a degutted pumpkin. He took a knife and carved a face into it. He placed the head on his shoulders and the eyes flashed green. This figure was more sneaky than the World's famous secret agent, James Bond, and much more notorious Captain Hook. He put the hat on and faced the ghost. He said, "Zero, Arthur Darling's soul is gone, but Jack O'Lanturn is here."

Is this the end or not?


	2. Rise of Jack Frost

Its been a loong while since I have updated but here it is

The Rise of Jack Frost

A couple days after the incident, the newspapers have gone crazy with headlines. "Arthur Darling is gone with the Wind" " Who is the mysterious figure out at night?" "Darling: Dead or Alive?"

A boy grabbed the paper from the local newsstand. His vivid green eyes skimmed through the story. His dog looked up at his pale face. A purple hat laid on his brown hair and he wore green clothes. He also had purple gloves and shoes on.

"Well Zero, I guess no one really cares if I'm truly alive. Oh well, who really cares as long you are with me," he murmured under his breath. Zero barked in agreement.

At the same moment, a boy got off an airplane, that just flew in from Hawaii. He was tan from the Hawaiian sun and had on shorts. He also sported a flowered Hawaiian shirt with sandals on. The boy totally forgot about the dreary London air.

The P.A. shrilled, "All luggage must be claimed at this moment. Hawaii at Claim 1. Alaska: Claim 2, Paris: Claim 3, Rome: Claim 4 and Moscow: Claim 5. Thank you." The system clicked off. The boy ran to Baggage Claim #1. He found his suitcase and checked his ID, "Billy Tropicana."

Billy whistled for a cab. Finally, one came, and Billy told the cab driver to take him to the famous Eton School of London. The cabbie hesitated, then took the boy to the school. When the car arrived at the school, Billy paid the driver money and headed towards the doors, leading into the castle like building. The doors swung open and he entered in. In a nearby tree, two green eyes watched him as he walked with disgust. "ARGHHH ANOTHER ONE?!?!?!"

Meanwhile, Billy Tropicana stood before the headmaster. "What do you want?" he snarled. Billy looked shocked and said in a nervous voice, "I'm the new student here and I was supposed to come here to sign up for classes…" "Ohh," the headmaster got a little bit nicer, "here's the registration form." "Thanks," and the boy flipped through the book, filling out the requested answers.

Finally, he turned in the little booklet to the headmaster. The headmaster skimmed through the booklet. "Hmm, swimming class," he said, "how interesting…hardly anyone does that class. Heck, the truth is it's only you and that strange kid, Arthur Darling." "Thank you, sir," Billy said, and then walked out to check out his dormitory.

The bell rang, and Billy quickly put on his swimsuit. He loved swimming, and it was the only thing to keep his attention from his homesickness. Finally, he reached the pool. "I thought that Arthur kid was supposed to be here," he wondered aloud. "Hmm, I think I'm here, how about you?" Billy jerked around and was face to face with Arthur Darling.

Looking straight into his bright green eyes, he gulped. As Arthur was transforming into his alter ego, Jack O'Lanturn, he said, "I got a grand surprise for ya." And with a push, Billy Tropicana sank into the depths of the pool. Jack dumped liquid nitrogen to freeze the boy in the water, but not to his knowledge, his opposite was created. The pool quickly froze over, trapping Billy deep in solid ice.

"Ha, that should teach him that the pool is off limits," Jack cackled as he started to leave. Zero froze, staring at the pool. The ice cracked loudly. That caused Jack to turn around in anger and fear. A hand reached out and grabbed the ladder. The ladder quickly got cold, as ice was creeping onto it. The newly formed figure pulled himself out, freezing the ground he was standing on.

"It's time for Jack Frost to blow your candles out, pumpkin!"


	3. The Doctors are in

The Doctors are in…

Earlier that day, in Paris, the City of Lights, a man went out to retrieve his mail, and among the mail, was a letter. It was addressed to Dr. Victor Frankenstein. He was a tall young man in his early 20s, with black hair, and brown eyes. He always wore a suit and when he was working, he would wear a lab coat over it. The doctor opened this envelope, and it contained a flyer for a convention of some sort. In big letters, it said:

_To all Scientists and Doctors, Oscorp and the Baxter Building presents the first annual International Convention of the Think Tank! Come and greet fellow scientists from all over the world. Free Food and Entertainment. Hosted by the brilliant genius, Reed Richards, or world widely known as Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four._

"Hmm, sounds very interesting," said Frankenstein, "I wonder if I could meet anyone with the same dreams as I do." His dreams have always been the same ever since he was a little boy. He wanted to be the first human to create life and make it prosper in society. So far, he has attempted many experiments and failed miserably. One evening, he finally got a dead rat alive for one minute. Now, he is on the search of the secret to make things live longer. "I guess I'll be getting a one way ticket to London," Frankenstein said as he packed his suitcase and left to the station.

On the other hand, a well-groomed, middle sized, eighteen year old man with brown hair and green eyes was walking down Rue Morgue with a suitcase. As he was walking, he was muttering to himself. "It is possible that someone at this convention could help me with my dreadful curse." Long ago, his great grandfather was experimenting with the good and the evil sides of human nature. With a gulp of a pill, he could turn into the cruelest person ever, and with another gulp of the antidote, he would return normal. Then he would start doing this regularly, and eventually he didn't even need the pill to change both and forth. Therefore, the one side was starting to take over, and so he committed suicide. That was the last anyone has heard from him.

However, no one knew that his great grandfather had a girlfriend, and later after he died, she gave birth to a boy. The boy fell in love and married a girl and they gave birth to Henry Jekyll III. Passed through the births came the curse of Mr. Hyde. Every time a descendant of Dr. Jekyll would get mad or depressed, his alter ego was ready to pounce at that moment and take over his body. Mr. Hyde would wreak havoc on the many towns and cities nearby. Jekyll had to move from town to town to avoid the law. He wants the beast destroyed and the curse broken. He was more than glad to get out of Paris and back to his homeland of his great grandfather, the first Dr. Henry Jekyll.

Dr. Victor Frankenstein got onto the train and sat in a vacant suit next to a well-groomed man, who was reading a paper on the mysterious sightings of a pumpkin figure. "I don't think he is real at all," muttered Frankenstein. The man looked at him and said, "You don't think so either… well what a coincidence! I don't believe it either. And by the way, my name is Henry Jekyll the Third." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Jekyll…"

"No, it is Dr. Jekyll," he interrupted. Frankenstein looked back in shock, and said, "Strange, never thought I would end up meeting another doctor on the train to London. I'm a doctor too, Dr. Frankenstein." "Say, would you be interested in working with me and solve my curse," asked Jekyll. "Only if I have the honor of working with you on my problem," replied Frankenstein quickly.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Jekyll, "we will work and solve our problems together!" By that time, the train has reached its destination at the station in front of the Eton School of London. Both Dr. Jekyll and Dr. Frankenstein stepped out and walked up the stairs out of the underground station. A beam of Ice went blasting out of the building's roof and then smoke was leaking out of the windows. They both looked in awe and then at each other. "Oh my goodness," said Frankenstein, "let's go get the police." Then he turned to look at the trembling doctor. "…Jekyll, what's happening to you?!?" Dr. Victor Frankenstein was about to find out about the smoke, the ice, and Dr. Jekyll's curse.


End file.
